Killer Love
by IYGU
Summary: OneShot The prince of Hades Hell, Sesshoumaru, meets a girl from Utopia, Rin. The meeting wasn't romantic at all. Things go unsual and disaturous, but things go even worse when Sesshoumaru is engaged! SessRin InuKag SanMir


_A/N- Here's a one-shot my brother and I made up at night! But with different characters! Here are some descriptions! Please read the descriptions! TOTAL ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!_

_**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN INU YASHA & CO!**_

_**Rin (AKA Kiko in the story my bro and I made up!)**_

**_Description: Raven black hair, brown eyes, slender figure, and 20 years old_**

**_Lives on: Planet Utopia _**

_**Abilities: Healing, barrier, can talk to spirits, can blast blue beams**_

_**Nature: Calm, Gentle, can be powerful when needed, and is very loud, when needed.**_

_**Inu Yasha (AKA Sunmao is a name my bro thought of! Awkward eh?):**_

**_Description: Silver hair, golden eyes, and nice build, Rin's brother (I know, I know…) 21 years old_**

_**Lives on: Planet Utopia**_

_**Abilities: Trash talk, has weapons up his arsenal**_

**_Nature: Stubborn, smart (Wow…)_**

_**Sango (AKA Tsuki):**_

_**Description: Raven black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, slender figure and 21 years old**_

_**Lives on: Planet Utopia**_

**_Abilities: To pick up a heavy object, could slap someone to kingdom Kong_**

_**Nature: Kind, offensive **_

_**Miroku (AKA Tsudo):**_

**_Description: Small ponytail, violet eyes, Sango's boyfriend and 22 years old_**

_**Lives on: Planet Utopia**_

_**Abilities: Monk power, swings staff**_

_**Nature: Kind, caring, and PERVERTED**_

_**Kagome (AKA Sakura):**_

**_Description: Raven black hair, brown eyes, slender figure (We all know that…) and 20 years old_**

_**Lives on: Hades hell**_

**_Abilities: hell arrows (Sorry, but this is important)_**

_**Nature: Nice**_

_**Sesshoumaru (AKA Adrian):**_

**_Description: Silver hair, golden eyes, nice, very nice, build (Drool…) and 23 years old_**

_**Lives on: Hades hell**_

_**Abilities: To kill everything in sight**_

**_Nature: Evil, mean (Is Kagome's Brother) (Prince of Hades Hell)_**

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

**Killer Love**

On a peaceful planet, called, "Utopia," a very important moment happens to few of the Utopians. Let's introduce the Utopians first!

Utopia

Sakura blossoms fall gently on the areas around the Sakura trees. (Like DUUH) A girl meditates under these trees, enjoying both nature and quietness. The raven-haired maiden floats above the ground abnormally, concentrating all her power in this position. The area around her seems peaceful, until…

"Hey Rin!" yelled another raven-haired lady.

This woman's ponytail swung as she talked. Rin fell out of the floating position with a slam.

"Yikes!" she cried.

A man following the pony-haired girl, said, "Tsk, Tsk Sango! You woke Rin up."

Rin yells, "I was NOT asleep!"

A silver-haired man, yelled, "Sheesh, Rin! You don't need to yell! My ears are ringing!"

Rin replied, "I wouldn't have yelled if SOMEONE hadn't popped up."

Sango pouted, "I was greeting you."

Rin calmly answered, "Next time, say it quieter."

Sango nodded and then felt something touching her behind…SLAP!

Sango yelled, "MIROKU! YOU PERVERT!"

The violet-eyed man put on a dreamy look and said, "It was well worth it. But you have got to stop sitting in the outhouse! Your behind is getting deflated!"

Rin winced, O BOY DOES SHE KNOW WHAT'S COMING.

"YOU PERVERTED MONK! MIROKU!" screamed Sango, while carrying her boomerang, Hirakotsu. (A/N- oO ouch)

The silver-haired man, (A/N- We all know who he is, so I'll stop saying silver-haired man…), laughed, snickering at the sight of Miroku.

Hades Hell

"One! Two! Three! GO!" yelled a raven-haired girl, letting go of an arrow.

The arrow flies towards the target, and hits! The brown-eyed girl let go of more arrows, until the target is reduced to a scrap piece of leather.

A silver-haired man walked in. He barely noticed an arrow coming, until this very moment…

"KAGOME!" yelled the golden-eyed 23 year-old.

Kagome gasped and screamed, "Watch out, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru flung to the ground at the last minute. (A/N- to explain how their eye colour and hair colour are different is that the mother was a black haired, golden-eyed woman, and the father was a silver-haired, brown-eyed man…)

"You nearly killed me!" yelled a very angry prince.

"Oh my gosh! I am sooooo sorry!" apologized the poor woman.

"Ack! This is what I get for walking to the throne the easy way!" grumbled the pissed demon.

Sesshoumaru continues to walk to the throne, with a very sorry Kagome on his tail. (A/N- Is Kagome too much of a child? Let's try this one…)

Kagome realized that Sesshoumaru wasn't the boss of her, AND it WAS his fault to walk in on her.

Kagome snapped, "Hey genius! Nice job walking in the training corridor, while I specifically said in your face!"

Sesshoumaru withdrew in surprise. Boy, did she have a mood swing…Sesshoumaru regained his composure and said, "Well, you did not tell me that you were training in the corridor and not outside."

Kagome replied, 'Well if SOMEONE replaced the old targets with NEW ONES!"

Sesshoumaru replied, "Well if SOMEONE does not destroy all the TARGETS."

A maid nearby sweat dropped, anime style, and thought, "Sibling love, eh? More like a cat-dog relationship. It's funny that I mention that…"

Sesshoumaru huffed and then said, "Kagome, father is going to come home and he is NOT going to be happy, seeing the progress we produced in the past 2 years…"

Kagome answered, "Why not blow up the last planet that exists in this universe, besides ours of course."

Sesshoumaru considered it for a while and nodded. "We strip the planet of its resources and then we plant the PD in the core and we're done with that planet."

Kagome asked, "Which planet is left?"

Sesshoumaru looked in a map and answered, "Planet Utopia."

(A/N- oO what now? Well, I obviously know!)

Utopia

Inu Yasha continued laughing until Rin bashed him on the head with a hammer.

Inu Yasha yelled, "HEY! What was that for?"

Rin answered, "For being stubborn and RUDE."

Sango finally bashed Miroku on the noggin.

Miroku's final words were, "Mommy!"

Inu Yasha doubled over with laughter all over again.

Rin yelled, "That's it! I'm going to perform a SHUT UP spell on him!"

Inu Yasha replied, "WHAT?"

Rin chanted,

_Silver hair,_

_Golden eyes,_

_SHUT THE HELL UP WHERE HADES LIES!_

Inu Yasha mocked, "It didn't work! Hahaha- WTF?"

A burst of light emits all over the area, and Rin, Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha disappeared. (A/N- oO what next? LOL I'll stop annoying you people!)

Hades Hell

Sesshoumaru announces, "Raid Utopia!"

The army looks at him funny and one dared said, "We're just taking resources…not raiding a fridge…"

Sesshoumaru glared at him and snapped, "I hang around Kagome a lot, so BACK OFF! NOW GO!"

The army stared wide-eyed at the prince and launched off with great flying beasts.

Sesshoumaru stomps back into the palace, bored out of this head.

"ACK! I wish something would just happen!" he complained.

Kagome walked in and was about to greet him when a flash of light appeared in front of them. A strange group of people appeared.

One complained, "Rin! What did you drag us into now?"

The girl, named Rin replied, "Aaa shut it, Inu Yasha!"

Another girl just sighed and looked at the surroundings and gasped.

The other man exclaimed, "What, my lady Sango?"

Sango yelled, "Oh, SHUT IT Miroku! I'm just saying that we're in Hades Hell, k?"

Inu Yasha asked, "You've been here before?"

Sango nodded and replied, "I visit my aunt here."

Sesshoumaru, a very pissed off demon yelled, "Who are you people and what are you doing in MY castle?"

Rin answered, "I'm Rin, this is Sango," pointing to the lady with a ponytail, "this is Miroku," pointing to the man with a smaller ponytail, "and this is Inu Yasha. We are here because of a spell performed wrong."

Inu Yasha sneered, "And YOU were the one who did it!"

Rin stuck out her tongue and answered, "YOU were the one who made me perform the spell!"

Kagome replied, "Quiet people! Okay, I am Kagome and this is Sesshoumaru. I'm just wondering which planet you are from?"

The 4 answered, "Planet Utopia."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

Kagome blurted out, "Didn't we just strip that planet of its resources and blow it up?"

Sesshoumaru smacked his forehead at his sister's words. Inu Yasha, Rin, Sango and Miroku's eyes widened. Miroku was the first to respond.

Miroku yelled, "MY PARENTS WERE THERE YOU HEARTLESS BASTARDS!"

Sango screamed, "MY BROTHER WAS ON UTOPIA!"

Rin shrieked, "YOU WHAT?"

Inu Yasha just took out the Tetsusaiga and threw some waves of power at them, yelling, "WIND SCAR!"

Sesshoumaru drew out his Tokijin and reflected all the waves back. Rin set up a barrier, protecting her friends and brother. She summoned up the spirit of a dragon and set it after Kagome. Kagome dodged it and fired some hell arrows at them. The arrows passed through the barrier but an inch. Rin winced and put up a stronger barrier. But, then Rin passed out by loss of magic. Inu Yasha swiftly ran to her and lifted his sister in a chair. Sango threw her Hirakotsu many times, but Sesshoumaru clanged his sword against it. Kagome fired some more arrows, but Miroku blocked them off with his staff, spinning it like a baton. Miroku threw some sutras at Kagome, but Kagome fired the arrows right through. The arrows continued its path and flew past the oblivious monk. The force of the arrow knocked him out. Sango ran up to him and used Hirakotsu as a shield. Inu Yasha ran towards Miroku and helped them up. He fired Tetsusaiga several times at Kagome. Kagome dodged and fired some more arrows.

Meanwhile, Rin was unconscious and Sesshoumaru was walking towards her, and not getting caught because the three were busy with Kagome. He was about to slice the blade down, when a powerful scent hit him. _Father…_he thought. The prince gracefully walked towards the door.

Kagome felt her father home and saw her brother walk towards the door. _Good _she thought. Kagome fired her ultimate weapon, THE HOLY HELL ARROW. (A/N- I know, I know… Not possible, but bear with me, k?) The arrow flew with such force that all three people were knocked out.

Sesshoumaru arrived at the door and opened it. There, in front of him, is his father and all his glory, Inu Taisho.

Inu Taisho smiled and greeted, "Hey, Sesshoumaru! Long time no see, huh son?"

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched at how he was related to him. Lemme see… Just the looks, I tell you! Well, anyways…

Sesshoumaru replied, "Hello father, what news have you brought for Kagome and I?"

Inu Taisho smirked and answered, "Such formalities! Just like your mother! The news is that…" He was cut off when Kagome bounced over.

Kagome squealed, "HI DADDY!"

Sesshoumaru and Inu Taisho nearly lost their ears, but their composure is still normal.

Inu Taisho replied, "Hi honey! I have news, but I will tell you in a few years! We will wait for the guest to arrive!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and asked, "What guests?"

Inu Taisho's eyes glittered with mischief and replied, "In time you will know! But right now, I want to know what you two did while your old man was gone!"

Kagome frowned and asked, "Daddy, you don't look old and never will be…"

Inu Taisho quipped, "I might not look old, but your daddy's mind is aging."

Sesshoumaru asked, hating to be ignored, "Kagome? Where are the intruders?"

Kagome answered, "They're in the dungeon at the moment."

Inu Taisho frowned and asked, "What HAVE you been doing when I was gone?"

Sesshoumaru stated, "We have gained some resources from Utopia and the intruders were from Utopia and was angry when they were told their planet was destroyed."

Inu Taisho smiled and said, "Nice work son! You have been keeping up your father's work! But I might suggest to put the intruders into rooms, they're angry enough, you don't want them gaining revenge, do you?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, knowing his father's cheerfulness is getting to him.

The cheerful/creepy demon smiled and said, "I'll be taking a nice, warm shower! If anyone needs me, I'll be in the study, if not the cafeteria!" He walked away.

Kagome said, "He's getting creepy…"

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement and said, "Well, we listen to father and put the intruders in rooms."

Kagome nodded and walked to the dungeon. She informed them about the rooms. They were suspicious but took the offer anyways.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Inu Yasha yelled, "Get back here with my Tetsusaiga, Kagome!"

Kagome giggled and yelled, "Catch me if you can!"

(A/N- as you can see, they're getting along! )

Sesshoumaru and Rin were meditating outside. While Sango and Miroku were playing with a demon cat and a raccoon, they got in their birthdays.

Sango cheers, "Go Kirara! Boo Hatchi!"

Miroku stuck out his tongue and yelled, "Go Hatchi! Go to hell Kirara!"

Sango took out Hirakotsu and ran after Miroku.

Rin opened an eye and sighed. Sesshoumaru opened both eyes and looked at her, liking this Utopian more, each day. Quiet, but deadly. Sesshoumaru chuckled.

Rin looked at him and asked, "What was the chuckling for?"

Sesshoumaru replied, "At their lack of intellect," pointing at the four.

Rin giggled and said, "Your mean! Those are my friends!"

Sesshoumaru shrugged.

Then Inu Taisho called out from the living room, "Sesshoumaru! Kagome! Come here! I want you 2 to meet someone!"

The 6 went there and sat down on the couch. Then Sesshoumaru finally noticed the 2 strange people there.

Inu Taisho said, "Sesshoumaru, you're engaged to Kagura here," pointing to a woman with crimson eyes, "And Kagome is engaged to Naraku," pointing to a man with crimson eyes. Obviously, they're related.

The poor siblings screamed, "WHAT?"

Inu Yasha and Rin yelled, "WTF?"

Sango and Miroku were in a daze.

Inu Taisho realized, "Oops! I'm late for a meeting! I hope you guys get acquainted!" He rushes off.

Kagura said, "Hey Sesshoumaru, Naraku and I are going somewhere? Want to come?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "What can happen?"

Kagome said, "I'm coming! Inu Yasha, Rin, Sango and Miroku! You guys can stay here and roam the castle!" They walked away.

Inu Yasha whispered, "Want to follow them Rin?"

Rin nodded and asked, "What else to do?"

A tree house somewhere

Kagome asked, "Why a tree house?"

Kagura answered, "So no one can see or hear us."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

Meanwhile, Rin and Inu Yasha climbed the tree, a few meters away from the top.

Naraku sneered, "Marry me Kagome! If not, then prepare for the death of you father!"

Kagome gasped and looked at Sesshoumaru.

Kagura smirked and replied, "Yeah and so will your friends! Kiss me Sesshoumaru!"

Kagura leans in for a kiss. Sesshoumaru thought _if I don't do this, father and RIN will die! I will NOT let that happen! _Sesshoumaru leaned in on it, too.

Rin and Inu Yasha made it to the top, when KAGURA AND SESSHOUMARU KISSED!

Rin gasped in surprise and shock. Rin's eyes hold despair and no hope at all for Sesshoumaru's heart. Rin's power had blasted and the power engulfed her eyes. Then the light disappeared and Rin fainted and started falling off the tree.

Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru yelled, "RIN!"

Inu Yasha was about to jump for Rin, when Sesshoumaru jumped before him. Inu Yasha was so mad; he kicked Naraku's YOU KNOW WHERE. (A/N- I'm a frikkin girl so don't complain…--;)

Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin and landed at the bottom. He looked at the maiden and cursed.

Naraku and Kagura were nowhere to be seen. They disappeared. Little did they know that Kagura grabbed a stand of Rin's hair when she fell.

Sesshoumaru carried Rin to the castle, with Inu Yasha and Kagome in tow.

Sango and Miroku went outside to greet them when they spotted Rin. Sango ran towards Rin and put her in the hospital wing.

2 hours later

Rin wakes up and remembers the horrible things that happened. Her powers allowed her to meditate to heal. Miroku walks in and sees her doing so and informs the others.

Sesshoumaru cursed again and yelled, "IT WAS MY FAULT RIN IS HURT!" He smashed his fist against the wall.

Inu Yasha yelled, "It wasn't your fault, stupid! It was mine! I asked her to follow me to spy on you!"

Sango yelled, "It was nobody's fault! Don't grieve over what happened in the past!"

Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha took out a dagger and vowed, "WE WILL ALWAYS PROTECT RIN AND KAGOME!" They plunged the daggers down and their hand immediately bled.

Miroku informed, "That was cool and all, but if you lose anymore blood, you'll die."

(A/N- A quote from Naruto! I do not own that either!)

Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and started bandaging their hands.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku sweat dropped.

Kagura's

Kagura sneered, "She will pay!"

Hospital Wing

Rin clutched her chest and wailed out in pain.

Sesshoumaru and the others rushed in to see her.

Miroku informed, "It's the work of a voodoo doll."

Kagome muttered, "Kagura…"

Sesshoumaru rushed off, following Kagura's scent.

Kagura's

Kagura sweetly greeted, "Why hello Sesshy darling."

Sesshoumaru glared at her and attacked. Kagura dodged the attack and kept dodging.

Sesshoumaru yelled, "Stop moving!"

Kagura sneered, "AS YOU WISH!" She stops and pulls out the doll, while Sesshoumaru strikes.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, while the Tokijin plunged deep into the heart of the doll.

Rin's

Rin gasps and then fell silent.

Sango, Kagome and Miroku stood up and ran over to her.

Miroku checks her heartbeat and sadly shakes his head and said, "She's gone."

Sesshoumaru's

Some tears shed from the prince. _All those years, with Rin, she's finally gone…_

Sesshoumaru yelled, "NOOO!" He plunged the Tokijin into the ground. The area around Kagura broke into pieces. Sesshoumaru jumped on one piece, not caring if he dies or not. This was his vow, but he broke it…

Rin's soul zips over and engulfed Sesshoumaru in it and pushed him aside. Kagura died in the process.

Naraku's

Naraku smirked and sneered, "She's dead eh?" He felt a surge of energy on him. He had a huge eye on his chest and one on his hand and tentacles behind him. He laughed evilly.

Sesshoumaru

Rin's soul yelled, "Goodbye my love!"

Sesshoumaru yelled, "NOT JUST YET!" He ran his fastest towards the castle and then grabbed Rin's body and brought it up to the soul. The soul got sucked into the body. Rin LIVES!

Rin's eyes fluttered open and whimpered, "Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru cooed, "Don't worry, I'm here…"

Rin smiled.

Inu Yasha and Miroku were off barfing on a tree.

10 years later

(A/N- 10 years later, Sesshoumaru and Rin married and mated and they have 2 cubs! Awww….)

Sesshoumaru yelled, "Sesshou! Get off the curtains!"

Rin yelled, "Izayoi! Get rid of the peanut butter in your hair!"

(A/N- Names of the kids… Oh and Miroku and Sango married too…)

Miroku said, "Ty! Come here!"

Ty looked at his father and nodded and then was lead away when Izayoi walked by.

Sango glared at Miroku and said, "Why did I marry a generation of perverts?"

Inu Taisho ran over and yelled, "Naraku's back!" (A/N- Within 10 years, Inu Taisho learned of the evil deeds of Kagura and suspected Naraku to be the same)

Everyone froze.

They all ran outside.

Naraku was there, smirking like a deformed rabbit. Rin ran to Naraku and chanted a spell, but she was cut off when Naraku sliced her throat. (A/N- oO graphic violence…)

Sesshoumaru bellowed, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Rin's soul floated towards Naraku, Naraku drank it up, but then the soul flew towards Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha stuck out his tongue and said, "Powers go to whom they are related to! SUCKER!"

Naraku sneered, "I still have her barrier power!"

Inu Yasha yelled, "BACKLASH WAVE!" He threw a wave of power towards Naraku.

Naraku put up a barrier and the barrier reflected the attack. The attack headed towards Kagome. Kagome grabbed two mirrors and bounced the Backlash wave between the mirrors.

Naraku, Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha were in a heated battle. Naraku put down his barrier and fired his tentacles, but then Kagome let go of the Backlash wave and it hit its target! Naraku gets vanquished!

A pink jewel floats out of Naraku. (A/N- To explain, Naraku has killed many in 10 years, including a priestess that holds the Shikon Jewel) The jewel floats towards Sesshoumaru and lands in his hands.

In Sesshoumaru's Mind

Sesshoumaru: What is this?

Jewel: I am the Shikon Jewel! I am here to grant the wish of the despaired, but I see you are demon.

Sesshoumaru: I am.

Jewel: Then there must be a mistake. I am ordered to revive a human for the lover.

Sesshoumaru: That is I.

Jewel: O? So, you, the demon, has fallen for a human?

Sesshoumaru: Yes.

Jewel: TERRIFIC! I grant you your wish!

(5 seconds later)

Jewel: Done! Farewell!

Reality

Rin wakes up. Sango, Miroku, kagome and Inu Yasha hugged her hard.

She gasped, "Can't! Breathe!"

Sesshoumaru smirked and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Inu Yasha and Kagome hold hands.

Suddenly, Inu Yasha kneeled down and held Kagome's hand and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Kagome blushed and answered, "Of course I will!"

They jumped into each other's arms.

Sango and Miroku kiss.

Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Inu Yasha, Rin, Sango, Kagome, Sesshou, Izayoi and Ty yelled, "THAT'S THE END OF ANGEE'S ONE-SHOT! CREDITS TO HER BROTHER!"

**END**


End file.
